tea
by ashzlen
Summary: Kaito dengan ogah menolak perintah dari Akaito./"Bikinin aku teh manis, dong." "Kan bisa bikin sendiri!"/akaitokaito/incest/shounen ai


_**tea**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But the story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Incest, Sho-ai**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Kaito dengan ogah menolak perintah dari Akaito./"Bikinin aku teh manis, dong." "Kan bisa bikin sendiri!"_

.

* * *

.

Kaito melanjutkan membaca _manga_ di sofa dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sibuk mengangkat jemuran yang basah karena hujan sedangkanAkaito hanya sibuk menyuruh-nyuruh sambil bersantai di depan televisi menonton acara humor garing favoritnya.

"Kai.." panggil Akaito.

"Apa?" sahut Kaito kesal.

"Ambilin kue cokelat, dong."

"Punya tangan sama kaki, kan? Ambil sendiri kenapa! Kalau kamu udah nggak bisa bergerak sama sekali baru ku ambilin!"

"Kue cokelatnya ada didepan matamu, sayang."

Kaito menoleh ke arah toples transparan berisi kue yang bertengger manis di atas meja di depannya. Ia menghela nafas sambil memutar manik _sapphire_ -nya lalu melempar toples tadi pada Akaito.

Kaito juga kesal sekali pada Akaito. Kakaknya itu suka sekali memerintah. Sok mengatur-atur mentang-mentang anak pertama. Kalau perintahnya yang agak wajar sih, tidak apa. Masalahnya itu dia memerintah yang kelewat sepele. Contohnya seperti tadi.

"Kaito."

Kaito diam. Telinganya ia tutup rapat-rapat terhadap panggilan dari sang kakak. Gemericik suara hujan terdengar. Sepertinya bertambah deras. Untung tidak ada bagian rumah yang bocor..

"Kai.."

Lagi-lagi Kaito tetap diam tak menyahut. Sibuk pada _jump_ yang dibacanya.

"Kaito, kamu masih punya kuping, kan?"

"Apaan sih!?" Kaito setengah berteriak menahan diri.

"Bikinin aku teh manis, dong."

Tuh kan. Minta tolongnya itu tak bisa diterima oleh otak Kaito!

"Kan bisa bikin sendiri!" tolak Kaito jenuh.

"Mager."

Alasannya malah membuat Kaito semakin jengkel. Kaito capek. Setiap hari dia pasti begini. Oke, hari ini pokoknya Kaito akan melawan. Ia tidak takut. Meski harus di jejalkan cabai koleksi sang kakak sekalipun.

"Nggak mau, ah! Kakak kebiasaannya begitu, sih! Apa-apa nyuruhnya aku! Aku terus! Kakak tinggal duduk manis! Aku yang buang-buang tenaga!" Kaito melampiaskan semua yang selama ini dipendamnya. "Capek tau! Kenapa sukanya begitu terus, sih? Kamu itu minta tolongnya selalu hal-hal yang sepele! Malah bikin kesel…"

"Kan aku abang."

Kaito cekokin jamu juga nih manusia cabe.

"Males ngomong sama kakak." Kaito kembali membaca _manga_ -nya.

"Hoo, nggak ada Mama Papa dirumah kamu berani ngelawan sama kakak, ya?" kata Akaito dari depan televisi.

Kaito tak menyahut.

"Kai, bikinin teh!" Akaito merajuk dan muncul dari balik sofa di belakang Kaito.

"Bikin sendiri sana!" Kaito mendorong wajah Akaito.

"Kai-tooo! Bikinin kenapaa! Kalo kamu nggak mau bikinin, aku bakal terus minta-minta kayak begini!"

"Sampai mati pun nggak bakal aku buatin!"

"Kaitoooo!"

"Daripada buang-buang tenaga buat maksa aku, mendingan kakak bikin teh sendiri sana!"

"Nanti kubagi deh, tehnya!"

Kaito berdiri dan menatap Akaito tajam. "Kubilang enggak ya enggak!"

Akaito menatap Kaito. Netra _ruby_ -nya menelusur dalam-dalam iris _sapphire_ milik adiknya. Ia mendekat ke arah Kaito lalu memojokkannya ke dinding. Istilah kerennya― _Kabe don_.

"Eh, eh!" Kaito balik mendorong Akaito yang memojokkannya. "Kakak mau ngapain?!"

Sia-sia. Jelas Akaito lebih kuat darinya. Kaito merutuk dalam hati mengingat kedua orang tuanya menginap di rumah nenek.

"Kalau nggak mau kucium, nih!" ancam Akaito.

Kaito menggertakkan giginya. Akaito sudah sering mengancamnya begitu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya memang cuma bercandaan. Basi banget. Ih, kamseupay.

"Kubilang sampai mati pun gak bakal kubi―"

Kaito membelalakkan matanya. Kata-katanya terhenti karena Akaito betul-betul mencium bibirnya. 2 detik. 4 detik. 6 detik.. 10 detik..

"A..h..Kaii.. Hahh.." Kaito kembali bernapas ketika Akaito melepasnya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan raut wajah kesal, Kaito menatap Akaito marah. Sedangkan Akaito hanya menyeringai dan menahan kedua tangan Kaito.

"Apa-apaan sih, kak!?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalo kamu nggak mau nanti kucium."

Kaito tidak lupa akan hal itu. Tidak lupa. Ia mengingatnya. Tapi kan, ini sudah diluar batasnya!

"Mau bikinin aku teh," Akaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kaito dengan bisikkan menggoda. "atau kamu mau aku―"

Kaito membelalakkan matanya dengan pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat ketika Akaito mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya itu tepat di telinganya. Lalu Akaito bernapas lembut di leher kiri Kaito dan Kaito merasakan tangan Akaito di sekitaran punggungnya.

"Aku nggak bertanggung jawab kalau kamu nanti kenapa-kenapa, ya.."

Kaito menggertakkan giginya.

"Ka-kakaaaaakkk! Iya, iya! Kubuatin teh-nya! Ampun, tolong lepasin―"

* * *

 ** _Oke ini ficlet lawas TwT_**

 ** _Gatau tiba-tiba pengen publish aja, mumpung lagi on dan sempet juga, daripada mubazir kan ;w; /g_**

 ** _I'll be happy with your feedback~_**


End file.
